Nostalgia
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Sirius, numa noite solitária, lembrase de seus velhos amigos, e do que costumavam fazer.


**Nostalgia**

_Por Cecelitxa E. Black_

****

**_Meus bons amigos _****_  
_****_Barão Vermelho_**

_O amor sem fim __  
__Não esconde o medo __  
__De ser completo e imperfeito _

_O amor sem fim __  
__Não esconde o medo __  
__De ser completo e imperfeito_

Em Londres, eram 2 horas da madrugada. A cidade estava escura, úmida, fria e deserta. A não ser por bares e casas noturnas, Londres inteira dormia.

Exceto por uma pessoa.

Sirius Black andava por uma rua estreita e escura no centro londrino, as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo. A temperatura era baixíssima e o ar se condensava à sua frente, mas ele nem ao menos percebia. Estava ocupado demais para isso. Ocupado demais pensando...

Estivera num encontro com uma garota qualquer em um lugar qualquer há pouco tempo, mas tampouco se lembrava ou importava-se com isso. Pois nessa manhã, quando abrira_O Profeta Diário _a fim de saber das novidades, vira a foto de alguém que não via ou falava há muito tempo. James Potter, de terno e gravata, apertava a mão do Ministro da Magia, que o congratulava por ser o mais jovem e eficiente auror de todos os tempos.

Estava mergulhando em lembranças sobre os tempos de escola. Os Marotos. O grupo inseparável._"Aparentemente não tão inseparável assim"_. Haviam-se formado em Hogwarts há três anos apenas, mas gradativamente o grupo foi se afastando e a perfeição acabou. James tornara-se um auror e casou-se com Lily no ano anterior; a última vez que os vira, aliás. Apesar de ter sido o padrinho, algo os afastou. Remus agora era curandeiro e vivia ocupado, tratando as doenças mais estranhas no St. Mungus. Peter mudou-se para a casa da mãe, que estava muito doente, para ajudá-la. E ele... Bem, ele acabara não fazendo nada do que realmente queria. Trabalhava numa empresa que nem mesmo ele sabia do que tratava, ganhava bem, vivia bem. Não era o que ele queria fazer, e não era feliz. Mas pelo menos conseguira a independência que sempre almejou.

Ficou tentando recordar-se do porque da separação do grupo, mas não conseguiu.

Todas aquelas brincadeiras com o zelador, com Severo "Ranhoso" Snape haviam sido substituídas na mente de cada um por preocupações da vida adulta. Preocupados com a carreira e o dinheiro, haviam esquecido-se da verdadeira amizade?

Não poderia ser. Eles eram_Os Marotos_! Um maroto valoriza a amizade acima de qualquer coisa!

_"O que houve conosco? Éramos tão unidos e, de repente, todos seguiram caminhos diferentes, construíram suas vidas do seu jeito, sem mais dar notícias aos amigos..." _

_Meus bons amigos, onde estão __  
__Notícias de todos quero saber __  
__Cada um fez sua vida de forma diferente __  
__Às vezes me pergunto: Malditos ou inocentes_

Lembrou-se dos sonhos que tinham de sempre continuarem juntos. Iriam até dividir uma casa ou apartamento!_'Um por todos e todos por um'_. O que acontecera com essa frase? Ao que parecia, perdera seu significado. Falar era fácil, agora fazer...

Não eram mais um grupo, não se ajudavam mais. Foi-se o tempo em que se metiam em detenções propositalmente apenas para acompanhar o outro, e não perder um minuto sequer do tempo que poderiam passar rindo, se divertindo, e talvez aprontando algo contra Filch juntos.

Todos aqueles planos mirabolantes para juntar Lily e James, todas aquelas noites que passavam despistando Filch pois algum deles estava tendo um encontro ou tentando roubar algo de sua sala. Os marotos já haviam achado ótimas coisas na sala do zelador. Desde bombas de bosta confiscadas até livros velhos contendo preciosos feitiços não-convencionais.

_"Mas nossos sonhos foram destruídos por nós mesmos, e esta é a nova e dura realidade com que terei de aprender a conviver"_. Aprenderiam, separadamente, a carregar sobre seus ombros tudo por que passaram, fossem coisas boas ou não.

_Nossos sonhos, realidades __  
__Todas as vertigens, crueldades __  
__Sobre nossos ombros aprendemos a carregar __  
__Toda a vontade que faz vingar _

Foram muito felizes juntos, sempre rindo e se divertindo, apesar do desastre de que Remus era monitor. E também do fato que mais manchou a reputação dos Marotos: James ter sido monitor-chefe. Mas mesmo assim não deixaram de ser quem eram. Seus amigos faziam tão bem a ele... Especialmente quando ainda morava com a família. Lembrou-se do período que morar com James. A senhora Potter fora muito gentil deixando-o ficar lá, quando não agüentara mais e fugira de casa. Aquela definitivamente fora suas melhores férias. Eles saíam todos os dias para jogar um pouco de quadribol, depois planejavam algumas marotagens para fazer quando voltassem a Hogwarts. Ficavam acordados até quase virarem a noite, e acordavam quase à hora do almoço. Tempos bons aqueles... Mas tudo se fora. i _"Quanta coisa me ajudaram a superar..." _

_No bem que fez pra mim __  
__Assim, assim, me fez feliz, assim_

Antes de se tornarem amigos de verdade, tentavam passar a imagem de que eram perfeitos, inatingíveis. Queriam impressionar uns aos outros, pois eram inseguros. Mas ao longo do tempo, quando se tornaram um grupo, perceberam que isso não era necessário. Nada simplesmente esconderia o medo que tinham de serem imperfeitos, mas um completava o outro. E para onde fora tudo aquilo? Cada um simplesmente seguiu seus rumos e esqueceram-se dos amigos que foram há tanto tempo.

_O amor sem fim __  
__Não esconde o medo __  
__De ser completo e imperfeito_

Os dedos de Sirius, mesmo que protegidos por luvas, estavam esbranquiçados e gelados. Ele olhou para o céu e viu singelos flocos de neve caindo lentamente. Suspirou e aterrissou por um momento, voltando à realidade. Percebeu que se encontrava numa rua iluminada e parcialmente movimentada, onde casais passeavam juntinhos, procurando fugir do frio. Continuou a andar lentamente, apenas sentindo aqueles pedacinhos de gelo caírem em seu rosto.

Avistou ao longe um homem alto de ombros largos e cabelos negros indomáveis acompanhado de uma mulher de estatura mediana e cabelos acaju. Sem pensar duas vezes, gritou, como nos velhos tempos:

- Prongs! Lily! – e acenou para o casal do outro lado da rua. Ambos viraram os rostos, mostrando que eram pessoas completamente diferentes de James e Lily. Sirius desculpou-se e continuou andando, mais melancólico que nunca.

Estava querendo tanto reencontrar seus amigos que os estava imaginando por aí...

_Meus bons amigos, onde estão __  
__Notícias de todos quero saber __  
__Sobre nossos ombros aprendemos a carregar __  
__Toda a vontade que faz vingar _

Repentinamente, sentiu raiva deles. Raiva de James, que casara-se, estruturara uma carreira e esquecera-se dele. Raiva de Remus que decidira ajudar as pessoas e esquecera de ajudá-lo, e até mesmo raiva de Peter, que fora cuidar de sua mãe e nem mesmo escrevera. No caminho, chutou uma lata de lixo com força. Não adiantou nada. Ele ficou apenas com mais raiva e uma dor aguda no pé.

Continuou andando, olhando com raiva todos que passavam, como se fossem os culpados de sua infelicidade.

Alguns minutos depois, recriminou-se por ter tido aquele tipo de pensamento sobre aqueles que tanto o ajudaram. Afinal, ele ficara na casa de James, que juntamente com o Sr e a Sra Potter o receberam com tão boa vontade quando fugiu de casa. E Remus, que também o hospedara, ainda que por um curto período de tempo, em seu apartamento, e fez questão de que Sirius dormisse em seu quarto, enquanto ele mesmo fora dormir no sofá. Infelizmente não pôde lembrar de nada significativo que Peter tenha feito a ele, mas sabia que não podia culpá-lo de modo algum pela doença da mãe.

_No bem que fez pra mim __  
__Assim, assim, me fez feliz, assim_

_"Mas amizades como essa não se vão assim. O que aconteceu realmente? Não podemos ter nos separado apenas por isso... podemos?" _.

Decidiu que já estava tarde e que precisava de um bom banho para relaxar e tentar esquecer tudo aquilo. Parecia estar meio perdido, mas tentou refazer o caminho que usara para chegar até ali.

Virou algumas esquinas, atravessou ruas e lá estava. Encarando a porta de vidro da entrada de seu prédio. Apanhou as chaves e abriu-a. Pôs-se a subir as escadas desanimada e vagarosamente. Finalmente chegou ao terceiro andar. Pensou ter ouvido algo dentro de casa quando pôs a chave na fechadura, mas concluiu que deveria ser apenas a sua imaginação. Qual não foi a surpresa quando, ao abrir a porta e encontrar a sala toda escura, de repente a luz se acendeu e todos aqueles em que estava pensando apareceram por detrás do sofá, da mesa e das cadeiras.

- SURPRESA! – gritaram James, Remus, Lily e Peter, todos juntos. Sirius deu um passo para trás, achando que estava imaginando coisa de novo. Mas pelo visto não estava. Ao olhar a sua volta, percebeu que haviam vários balões e uma faixa bem grande e colorida, onde estava escrito em letras garrafais: "PARABÉNS!".

Seus amigos se aproximaram, sorrindo.

- Espera aí. Hoje não é o meu aniversário! – falou, desconfiado.

- É claro que é, Padfoot – disse James.

- Mas hoje é dia...

- 8 de abril, seu aniversário – Remus interrompeu.

Sirius sentou-se. Com todas as preocupações que tinha no trabalho e toda aquela nostalgia em relação aos amigos, esquecera-se do próprio aniversário! Percebeu que aquelas pessoas ainda eram suas amigas. Amigas de verdade, e que se importavam com ele o bastante para ir até a sua casa numa madrugada de sábado para fazer-lhe uma festa surpresa.

Eles ficaram olhando-o preocupados enquanto ele refletia. De repente Sirius levantou-se, um enorme sorriso no rosto, e abraçou-os.

- Ai! – Lily exclamou – Sirius, o bebê!

O moreno os soltou e encarou Lily, percebendo que ela estava com uma enorme barriga.

- Você está grávida?

- Não, Sirius, é que me excedi nos feriados de fim de ano – a ruiva falou sarcasticamente – É claro que estou grávida! Eu e James vamos ter um menino!

- E como vocês sabem que será um menino?

- Apenas sabemos – James se aproximou da barriga da esposa, começando a falar coisas ininteligíveis com uma vozinha fina de bebê.

Sirius observou a cena, achando muito engraçada. Virou-se para Remus e Peter.

- E quanto a vocês?

- Bem... Eu desisti de ser curandeiro e agora estou fazendo curso para ser auror – Remus falou.

- Mas... Se tornar um curandeiro era seu sonho!

- Acho que, sendo auror, talvez consiga ajudar as pessoas mais diretamente – o amigo deu de ombros.

- E a minha mãe ainda está muito doente... – Peter manifestou-se, quando o olhar de Sirius se dirigiu a ele. Mas ele não parecia alguém com a mãe ao leito de morte, e sim alguém que escondia algo dos amigos. O moreno resolveu não entrar no assunto, mas ficou desconfiado. Virou-se novamente para James e Lily, que já haviam terminado de falar com o bebê.

- Vocês não sabem o quanto isso foi importante para mim – falou, sorrindo para os amigos – Hoje mesmo, antes de chegar aqui, estava lembrando de vocês... Do tanto que nos afastamos.

- Ah, Sirius... Eu sei que nos afastamos, mas estamos determinados a voltar como era antes! – Lily falou, se aproximando e apoiando-se no ombro de Sirius.

- E é por isso que, como presente de aniversário – James continuou, chegando mais perto também – Eu e Lily resolvemos que_você_será o padrinho do Harry!

Sirius parou por um momento, tentando entender quem seria esse tal de Harry, e porque James e Lily queriam que ele fosse seu afilhado. Os presentes ficaram lá, olhando para ele, esperando uma resposta ou reação. Ele coçou o queixo e levantou a cabeça. Olhou para James, olhou para Lily e nada. Até que seu olhar caiu sobre a barriga proeminente da ruiva.

- AH! – exclamou, finalmente – Sim, o Harry! – o moreno deu um tapa na própria cabeça – É claro que eu quero ser padrinho do Harry!

- E o Padfoot esperto como sempre! – Remus falou, irônico, dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.

- Oras, e como eu ia saber quem é Harry?

James revirou os olhos, enquanto Sirius abraçava Lily e batia nas costas dele, em forma de agradecimento.

- E pra quando está previsto?

- Pra ele nascer? Meio ou final de agosto – Lily falou.

- Faltam quatro meses... – Sirius pensou consigo mesmo e virou-se para James – Mas ainda está longe! Eu queria começar a ensinar marotagens pra ele bem cedo...

- Nem pensar! Meu filho vai ser comportado e tirar boas notas!

- Bem, tirar boas notas eu não garanto, porque um filho meu e seu vai ser super inteligente! – James falou.

- Mas quanto a ser comportado não garantimos nada! – Sirius falou, sorrindo angelicalmente.

- Oh, céus. O que o pobre Harry vai se tornar com esses dois por perto? –Remus revirou os olhos.

- Nem vem, Moony! Como se você não fosse maroto também!

- AI! – Lily exclamou de repente, com uma expressão de dor.

- O que foi, Lily? – Sirius preocupou-se.

- Ele chutou... Com muita força desta vez.

- Posso sentir? – o moreno pediu, pousando as mãos sobre a barriga da ruiva. De repente afastou-as assustado, e Lily fez uma careta de dor.

- Ele vai ser realmente forte!

- Sim, vai... Mas chega de falar de mim... Quer dizer, do Harry. Fale o que anda acontecendo com você!

E assim ficaram, conversando pelo resto da noite, como os velhos amigos de sempre.

**FIM **

**

* * *

****N/A: Eu realmente peço desculpas por esta fic. Eu tive de escrevê-la quando estava numa crise de inspiração, como algumas pessoas devem saber. Nada saía de mim, e eu tive de escrevê-la assim mesmo. Por isso ela ficou curta e idiota. Por isso ela ficou sem nexo e fugiu totalmente do estilo. Me desculpem! Eu só a escrevi mesmo por que havia prometido, senão... ** **

* * *

N/A2: Essa fic foi escrita pro I Challenge OS MAROTOS, do fórum 3V...É como eu disse na N/A acima: me desculpem! **

**bjos**


End file.
